dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Davichi
centre|650px Davichi *'Nombre:' **Davichi (다비치) **'¿Por qué Davichi? 'Significa la estrella que brilla sobre el mundo, es decir que ellas son las estrellas que brillan sobre el escenario *'Numero de integrantes:' 2 chicas. *'Origen:' Corea Del Sur. *'Debut:' 04 de Febrero del 2008. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Davichi Chord. *'Color oficial:' Rosado. *'Género:' K-Pop, Balada y R&B. *'Agencia:' CJ E&M MUSIC / B2M Entertainment Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Ellas son un dúo de R&B de rápido crecimiento formado por Lee Hae Ri y Kang Min Kyung. Debutaron en el 2008 y al principio no obtuvieron mucha atención, pero los fanáticos de música notaron rápidamente el poder que Davichi poseía en sus voces que no concuerda con su apariencia de jóvenes inocentes. '2008: Debut con su primer album completo 'Amaranth Davichi contó con la colaboración de grandes compositores y letristas de Corea como Park Geun Tae, Cho Young Soo, Kim Do Hoon, Ryu Jae Hyun, y Park Hae Woon participaron en su primer álbum ''Amaranth'. El grupo libero su canción debut ''''I Love You Even Though I Hate You' el 4 de febrero de 2008, respectivamente el video musical del mismo donde contaron con la colaboración dos estrellas de la actuación Lee Mi Yeon y Lee Hyo Ri, seguidamente liberaron la segunda parte del video musical con la canción 'Sad Promise' incluida de igual manera en el álbum. Integrantes center|thumb|650px De izquierda a derecha: Kang Min Kyung y Lee Hae Ri *Lee Hae Ri (Líder, Vocalista) *Kang Min Kyung (Vocalista, Maknae) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Album Repackage' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *'2015:' K.Will ft. Davichi - You Call It Romance *'2012': Yangpa & Hanna - Love is all the same (con. Davichi) *'2012: 'T-ara & Davichi - We Were In Love *'2010:' Brave Brothers - the Classical (Neoreul Geurinda (Davichi, Electroboyz) *'2009:' 4 Men - voice of autumn (#4 Dasi Sarang Hal Su Isseulkka (con. Davichi) *'2009:' Ju Hyun Mi & Seo Hyun - Jjarajajja (#1 Jjarajajja (con. Davichi) *'2009:' T-ara, SeeYa ft. Davichi - Wonder Woman *'2008: '''Cho Young Soo - All Star 02 (Cheongaeui Geurium) Temas para Dramas *''Forgetting You tema para Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (2016) *''This Love'' tema para Descendants of the Sun (2016) *''It's OK, It's Love'' tema para [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/It%E2%80%99s_OK,_It%E2%80%99s_Love It''s OK, Its Love] (2014) *''Don't You Know? tema para IRIS (2013) *''Because It's You'' tema para Big (2012) *''Heaven'' tema para Ghastly (2011) *''One Person'' tema para Smile, Mom (2011) *''Tears of Heaven'' tema para Tears of Heaven (2010) *''Hot Stuff'' tema para My Fair Lady (2009) Conciertos *'2009 Davichi 1st Concert "The Premiere Wide Hole" In Seoul' **24 Diciembre - AX Korea *'2010 Davichi Christmas Concert In Seoul' **25 Diciembre - Jangchung Gymnasium *'2011 Davichi Concert "To Send" In Seoul ' **27 Diciembre - Olympic Park Hall *'2013 Davichi Code' **28 Diciembre - Busan, Corea del Sur - Bexco **31 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Student Gymnasium *'2015 Davichi Concert "Winter Hug"' **30 y 31 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yonsei University Grand Hall Premios Curiosidades *'"Davichi In Wonderland"', se posiciono en el #1 gracias a su canción''' 8282''' este estuvo constantemente en los primeros puestos de los charts, así como los Primeros 300 MNET, durante el año de su debut. *Davichi es un grupo cuya atracción principal es la calidad vocal por sobre su apariencia física, ha sido elogiado por grandes artistas de Kpop. *Antes de ser finalmente nombradas "Davichi", se pensaron en nombres como "Mafia" y "Fly High" pero luego de que su productor les aconsejara su nombre actual, estas vieron que encajaba perfectamente con su canción y terminaron por elegirlo. *Son consideradas jerarquías Kpop desde el año 2008. *En octubre salieron reportes que Davichi estaba considerando romper sus lazos con su agencia de 5 años Core Contents Media, sin embargo Davichi deshizo la idea y en Marzo reanudaron sus actividades con contrato renovado. *Ganaron el primer lugar en Immortal Songs 2 el día 30 de Marzo del 2013, obteniendo la mayoría de los votos 4 veces consecutivas, venciendo a U-KISS, al actor de musicales Yoon Hyung Ryul, Narsha y Yurisangja con 422 votos en las 4 rondas. Esta fue la primera vez que se presentaron como dúo en vez de presentarse en solitario. *Son consideradas las hermanas mayores de 15&. *Fueron nombradas Embajadoras Honorarias de "La Música de Cine". *En septiembre de 2011 Davichi nuevamente regresa al éxito con la canción Love Delight (Don't Say Goodbye) el cual alcanzó el numero en el Korea K-Pop Hot 100 billboard chart, plantando cara a "A-CHA" de Super Junior y "Step" de KARA. *En el 2012 participaron en el Music Bank de Chile, cantando "Gracias a la Vida" de la cantante chilena Violeta Parra. *Son el grupo con más exitos conseguidos, con un total de 15 canciones. *Todos sus trabajos del año 2013, "Turtle", "Just The Two Of Us", "Be Warmed" y "The Letter" se posicionaron en los más alto de todos los charts. Incluso "Missing You Today" que no tuvo promociones. *En el drama Personal Taste se escucha su canción Time, please stop. *El 5 de Junio regresan con su nuevo single titulado "Again" *El 5 de Junio Davichi ha vuelto con su mini álbum, “6,7”, y con el vídeo musical para la canción principal “Again” (también conocida como “Meeting After Breaking Up”), ha sido producida por Brave Brothers, y es la primera colaboración con el dúo. La canción se aparta del estilo usual de Davichi, y mezcla sus emocionales voces con el fuerte sonido de Brave Brothers. *Davichi ha lanzado el vídeo para su última balada “Arm Pillow”. Protagonizándola están los populares Son Ho Joon y la actriz Lee Da Hee, y el vídeo muestra al personaje de Lee Da Hee recordando una relación pasada. La canción fue compuesta por Jeon Hye Sung y es una melodía que resalta la habilidad vocálica de Lee Haeri y Kang Min Kyung. * El 17 de Julio de 2014 se dio a conocer que el dúo dejaría de formar parte oficialmente de Core Contents Media y se unirían a CJ &EM. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *FanBase Internacional Davichi *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Facebook Twitter: *Twitter Lee Hae Ri *Twitter Kang Min Kyung Galería 120D63264BDA7578284C3C.jpg 2055EC284BDA75A21DEA99.jpg 50740971.jpg hftyuiloko.jpg dhredy.jpg mk11_dw97socio.jpg 강민경11_(36).jpg tumblr_l9o66u5HMr1qdiom5o1_500.png Videografía Davichi -Sad Promise|Sad Promise Davichi -Even Though I Hate You, I Love You|Even Though I Hate You, I Love You Davichi -8282|8282 Davichi - Sad Love Song|Sad Love Song Davichi - Time Please Stop|Time Please Stop Davichi -I Made An Accident|I Made An Accident Davichi - Love & War|Love & War Davichi - My Man|My Man 'Colaboraciones' T-ara, Davichi & Seeya Wonder Woman| Wonder Woman SeeYa, Davichi, & T-ara - Women's Generation| Women's Generation (Feat SeeYa & T-ara) Davichi & T-ara - We were in love|thumb|We Were In Love Yangpa, Davichi& HANNA - Love is all the same| Love As All The Same (Feat. Yangpa & HANNA) 2BiC & Davichi - The say day at nigth|thumb|The Say Day At Nigth (Feat. 2BiC) Davichi (Be Warmed) Feat Verbal Jint| Be Warmed (Feat. Verbal Jint) Categoría:CJ E&M MUSIC Categoría:B2M Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KDuo Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBalada Categoría:KDebut2008